The overarching principle of this Core will be to support all aspects of study data, from inception of the study aims through publication of the study results, while maintaining the highest standards possible to insure the integrity of the data and the results obtained. To accomplish this, there are four primary functions of this core: Data management, Study design, Data analysis, and Computing. Collectively, these core functions will provide support for all aspects of dealing with data, from study design through data analysis and publication of the results, as well as computing support to facilitate these data functions. The members of the core include biostatisticians, data management and computing professionals, and a bioinformatician. The biostatistical team includes expertise in the design, conduct, and analysis of both human and animal studies as well as imaging data. The informatician will have expertise in the analysis and management of gene expression data. Dr. Warren Bilker will serve as the Core director overseeing all activities and personnel.